National technical standards exist to define the physical and electrical characteristics of electrical plugs and their associated receptacles. The intent of these technical standards is to promote safety and operability between power sources and electronic devices that require electrical power. Historically, a particular electronic device would be designed for a specific source voltage and maximum current source and so would be manufactured with a fixed plug that is configured to insert into its complementary power-source receptacle. For example, an electronic device in North America requiring 220 volts and drawing a maximum current of 15 amperes would be supplied with a plug meeting the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) 6-20 standard configured for insertion into a receptacle also conforming to the NEMA 6-20 standard. However, the NEMA 6-20 plug cannot be inserted into a receptacle capable of providing a lower 110 volt source voltage, such as a NEMA 5-15 standard receptacle.
However, electronic devices are currently being manufactured that have built-in power electronics capable of converting various input voltages into an appropriate electrical power for the device. While an electronic device might be configured with a NEMA 6-20 plug for use with a 220V supply, it may be also operable with 110V power provided by a NEMA 5-15 receptacle
Current solutions have involved the inclusion of a common plug to the electronic device and the use of two different power supply cords. A first cord has a common receptacle that is designed to mate with the plug in the electronic device on one end of the cord and a NEMA 6-20 plug the other. The second cord has the common receptacle on one end and a NEMA 5-15 plug on the other. This solution requires the addition of the common receptacle to the electronic device as well as a second power supply cord, adding additional cost to the device. A lower cost solution may be desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.